hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Anders the Drunkard
"Even the greatest of all of us are our fathers' children, for better or worse." This is a companion-specific encounter for Ariadne, and is also the first card in her quest line. Event While taking refuge in the Nag's Head Tavern (a popular drinking establishment and impromptu fist-fight arena), you find a man resting his head in a pool of ale, a look of utter gloom fixed on his face. "Anders!" Ariadne rushes forward and pulls him into a proper sitting position. He blinks twice, then slumps back into his ale. Though much more disheveled since you last saw him, this is indeed Anders - apprentice blacksmith and friend to Ariadne. Ariadne looks concerned as Anders lies in his sad ale puddle. "We've got to cheer him up!" 1) Offer him some cake. (Lose 5 Food) :Chance Cards Gambit (1 Success, 3 Failure) :Success ::Anders raises his head from the puddle, grabs the proffered cherry cake and shoves it in his mouth, ravenously. Ale drips from the side of his face. ::The player loses 5 Food. :Failure ::(insert text here) 2) Offer him some gold. (Lose 5 Gold) :(insert text here) 3) Tickle him. :The grisled tavern patrons watch with morbid curiosity as the two of you begin to tickle Anders. :Precision Gambit (3 large Huge Failure, 1 small Huge Success, all moving) :Huge Success ::His face twists into a frown, turns red and then, unable to take it any longer, he bursts into laughter. ::Ariadne slaps him on the back, sending him flying. "That's it, lad! I knew you had it in you!" ::With Anders in better spirits, you decide to relocate to a cleaner table. :Failure ::Anders remains blank-faced. (Gambit may be attempted again) :Huge Failure ::(insert text here) Anders still looks glum, but at least he isn't lying in a pool of ale anymore. 1) Ask why he was lying in an ale puddle. :"I am a man without purpose, a man without money and a man without friends." An awkward silence stretches between you. 2) Ask what happened to his forge. :He promptly bursts into tears. "My forge was shattered by that blasted ogre! I hope you killed it!" His eyes suddenly turn red with anger. 3) Continue. :"Cheer up, Anders!" Ariadne returns from the bar with a basket of fried almond bread. "Whatever it is that you need help with, I'm sure me and old hero here can help you!" :"Can you repair my forge?" The apprentice blacksmith looks doubtful. "It'll need Terror-vein ore among other things. Not to mention it was your late father who built it, so I have no idea how to even begin rebuilding!" :A) Say yes. ::Your companion nods, her blue eyes bright and earnest. "Of course! Easy as pie!" :B) Say no. ::Ignoring your protests, your companion slams the table with her fist, sending the basket of almond bread flying. "Of course we can!" :Anders looks a little more hopeful. "You really are nothing like your father." :Ariadne frowns, then shakes her head and grins. "Thank the gods for that!" :The player gains this card's token. :"First stop," says Ariadne, propping her friend back up in his chair, "is to find a mechanical oddity!" Unlocked By Complete Strength (Silver token). Token Unlocks For promising to fix Anders' forge... A Mechanical Oddity Category:Encounters Category:Companion-Specific Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens Category:Chance Cards Gambits Category:Precision Gambits